Sleepy Time Junction
by Lasagnii
Summary: Gajeel does some late night snacking. [Oneshot/Modern AU]


**A little drabble from my Tumblr :)**

* * *

The refrigerator illuminates his skin in a gentle glow as his eyes roam over all the contents. He crosses his arms, tilting his head a bit as he contemplates what it is that he wants. "Leftovers, leftovers, orange juice, soda." He squints and leans forward as he peers into the uncovered bowl. The smell of what could only be garbage assaults his nostrils and his nose scrunches up in response."_Whatever the hell that is_." There's four of them living here, why was there nothing that he craved in the fridge? He'd already looked in the cabinets and the freezer, at the most he found a bag of chips. Those were eaten immediately, the sticky note reading 'don't even think about it bicks' on the floor. And if he was being technical there was no real reason for whoever's chips those were to get mad because he wasn't even Bickslow.

Gajeel scowls as he settles for the steak leftovers. He would've eaten that first but it was well-done. He liked his meat medium rare. After snatching the bowl from the fridge he leaves the door open for lighting and pops it in the microwave.

He stands there, watching the bowl rotate, his eyes flickering to the time because he wasn't gonna let the alarm go off like some sorta chump.

He's so invested in watching the microwave that he doesn't notice the newcomer who stops in the doorway.

* * *

Freed stares incredulously, his lips slightly parted and his eyebrows raised.

There was a barbarian in their kitchen.

A practically nude barbarian who was now quickly jabbing at the open button on the microwave with entirely too much force.

He watches in horror as he grabs the slightly steaming piece of steak with his bare hand and takes a vicious looking bite.

Freed decides that he's seen quite enough. He clears his throat, the wild animals head whipping to the side to look at him. He had the nerve to look alarmed like he wasn't an intruder.

"Hello, Gajeel."

"…"

"Why, pray tell, are you in my kitchen in nothing but your underwear?"

The green haired male watches as he takes another bite, chewing obnoxiously. He even slurps at the sauce on his fingers.

"What's it to ya'."

Freed's nose crinkles in disgust at the stray piece of meat that flies out of his mouth.

"Excuse me? This is my home-"

"Yeah, well, I'm a guest." Gajeel sneers.

"…Who invited _you_ over?"

Was it Bickslow? The two seemed like they would get along with their…uncouth habits. However, he'd never really seen them interact with each other and now that he thinks about it Bickslow wasn't into men was he? Freed frowns thoughtfully and eventually brushes it off, it wasn't any of his business anyway.

It certainly wasn't Ever. She was all tied up with Elfman even though he wasn't 'elegant' and she claimed that she would never date such a person.

That only leaves…

"Sparky."

"Don't call him that, Laxus deserves to be treated with respect!" Freed snaps, first instinct to defend the man he looks up to and considers a close friend.

Gajeel snorts," Yeah, whatever." He mutters around his mouthful, tossing the container in the sink

"Night." His words are casual as he slips past Freed, heading back to Laxus' room.

"Oh, goodnight." The green haired male answers back automatically. He shakes his head and steps further into the kitchen to get a glass of water as he intended. As he's doing so a crumpled up piece of garbage on the table grabs his attention. Upon further investigation, he discovers that those were Evergreens chips. She was going to have a fit if she discovered that someone touched her snacks. He would have to go to the store early in the morning. Freed sighs as he throws the bag away.

He would definitely be holding a house meeting tomorrow. They needed to have another talk about guests.

After grabbing his glass of water he heads back to bed feeling like he'd just experienced some sort of fever dream.

* * *

Gajeel pads over to the bed, tugging the blanket back only to see sleepy looking blue eyes staring back at him.

"The hell 're you doin'?

Gajeel raises the now small piece of meat. "Got hungry." He mumbles as he pops it into his mouth.

"Hm."

"Why were you under the blanket with your eyes open? Freak."

Laxus only stares, frowning at him until suddenly Gajeel's being yanked down and engulfed in warmth.

"Oi! I coulda choked." Gajeel complains as he puts his cold feet against Laxus' calves, cuddling underneath the blondes chin.

"How's that a problem? You like that kinda shit."

"Tch," the dark-haired man clicks his tongue, hands slipping up the back of Laxus' shirt. " Fuck you, you know what I meant."

Laxus lets out a little hum, "Go back to sleep."

"Don't tell me what to do."

The blonde doesn't even answer, it's too late- or early? Ah, whatever all he knows is that he's not arguing with him when he could be sleeping.

"That's what I thought."

Fuck it.

"Would you shut up? What are you even talkin' about?"

The two go back and forth, their voices low in the quiet of the room. Eventually, their gentle jabs turn into sleepy mumbles and then silence as the two finally drift off once more.

* * *

_** Thanks**** for reading! Tell me what you think or even what I could do better!**_


End file.
